Una calurosa Tormenta de Nieve
by ColmilloNegro
Summary: Despues de un dia agotador, nuestra Diosa de la Tierra sale a un pequeño paseo nocturno, pero lo que no esperaba era perderse y menos cojer aquella tempestad que amenazaba su regreso al Templo.. Podrá alguien rescatarla ? Se percataran que en el templo falta Nanami? ! Morirá congelada nuestra Diosa !  XD Disfruten :D NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 14 AÑOS D: ES ENCERIO!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa ovo como están ?! Jaja bueno este es mi primer fic de Kamisama Hajimemashita ((derechos de autor reservados)) / (por cierto es muy lemon fuerte o/^/o jojo)...amo el anime/manga de esta hermosa serie y sinceramente x/D espero que Tomoe-kun, tome a Nanami y adasdadass okay no. **

**u/v/u Acepto críticas abiertamente, ya que soy principiante, muuyy principiante jaja , ya de ante mano les agradezco críticas y comentarios ! /._./ tambien correcciones xD aveces se me pasan varios Horrores de ortografía espero les guste ! .**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió xD ase mucho, pero me daba cosa o3o escribirlo, pero tome coraje y lo ise jajaja ! **

_**Capítulo 1 : La Diosa extraviada **_

_Era un día nevado y Nanami se encontraba fuera, distraída, caminando en el bosque, despues de otro día terrible como Diosa de la Tierra del templo Mikage. _

_Habían pasado muchas cosas, Kurama había venido de visita y Tomoe había sido de nuevo grosero con el, ocasionando una nueva pelea, Nanami sin pensar, interfirio, para, parar tanto drama de parte del zorro y el cuervo, pero termino discutiendo con su amado familiar haciendo que se enfade, ocasionando que no le dirigiera la palabra toda la noche, luego de la pelea Mizuki se había emborrachado junto a Kurama ocasionando aun más fastidio por parte de Tomoe, y después de tanto revuelto, Mizuki se ofreció a llevar a Kurama asta su departamento, pero Onikiri y Kotetsu se ofrecieron a acompañar a ambos por la borrachera. __Tomoe por su lado se había ido al districto rojo, nuevamente dejando a Nanami sola.._

_ Después de haber visto pasar las hora e notar que ningúno de sus familiares volvia, aburrida y algo irritada, tomó una bufanda rosada, tomó un pequeño tapado lila colocandoselos, partiendo a su caminata nocturna para distenderse del estrés que ocasionó ese día._

* * *

_ Paso varias horas y una fuerte Tormenta asotaba sin piedad el templo y sus alrededores, de repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, era Tomoe, que en su afán de no controlar su impulso de ser brusco, abrió con fuerza la puerta pretendiendo despertar a medio mundo, pero al notar que nadie aparecia, llamo a los gritos a Onikiri, que había llegado ase una hora junto a Mizuki y Takeshi que dormían plácidamente en su cuarto. _

_Onikiri apareció rápido en el corredor, con una cara de preocupación que alertó a Tomoe. _

_~Onikiri que sucede donde están todos ? _

_~Tomoe-domo Mizuki y Takeshi duermen en su cuarto, pero no logro encontrar a Nanami-sama -Con su cara de preocupación y sujetando su cabeza dirige sus palabras lloriqueando a Tomoe- _

_-Sorprendido y con expresión de preocupación Tomoe decide sin previo aviso salir a buscar a su diosa, dejando perplejo a Onikiri que lo mira alejarse entre la tormenta de nieve que caía- _

_~Tonta Nanami, solo a una despreocupada y cabeza hueca se le ocurre salir en una noche de tormenta. _

_-Corría aquel zorro a velocidad , sin apartar de su pensamiento, a su diosa-_

* * *

_En alguna parte del bosque se encontraba pérdida nuestra diosa.. ((que tarde y lejos del templo enfrentaba la tormenta)) _

_~Aaaww donde me encuentrooo!? Acaso me perdí !? Tengo fríooo -Nanami se sujetaba de sus brazos, abrazándose con fuerza mientras continuaba caminando sin ningún rumbo, esperanzada de llegar al templo,al notar pasar los minutos eternos, desanimada, decidió parar donde se hallába un gran árbol, se sentó allí a resguardarse de la nieve que empeoraba al pasar el tiempo- _

_~Desearía que alguien se percatara de que no me encuentro en el templo ! TOMOEEE TE NECESITO ! -Grito la diosa lloriqueando y temblando por el frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo dejándole entumecido asta los huesos-_

* * *

_Tomoe por otro lado seguía buscando a Nanami sin encontrar rastro de ella, decidió invocar sus llamas de fuego Fatuo para así hallarla rápido. ~Busquen por todo el bosque asta encontrar a Nanami ! -Grito el zorro ya desesperado y preocupado, por la situación en la que se encontrase su diosa-_

_ Luego de un largo tiempo de caminar, sin dejar de buscar, Tomoe resive la noticia del hallasgo de Nanami, que se encontraba muy lejos, bajo un árbol, tratando de resguardarse de aquel frío insoportable, el zorro de inmediato al saber de su localización, salió disparado donde aquella niña tonta se encontraba. Al llegar su mueca de disgusto desapareció al notar que ella estaba cubierta un poco por la nieve que no cesaba. _

_~NANAMIIII -Grito el joven de cabello plata que se dirigía a velocidad a socorrer a su diosa- _

_-Nanami levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos y sin poder dejar de temblar, susurro el nombre de su amado familiar- ~To-tomoe.. _

_-Tomoe escucho su susurro debil y rápidamente abrazo a Nanami con fuerza notando que su cuerpo yacía frío, como si se tratase de un cuerpo sin vida, se separó un poco de ella y tomando sus mejillas rojas, noto sus labios morados por el frío que había sufrido y acotó con mueca de alivió de tenerla en sus brazos- ~Tonta, como se te ocurre salir con una tormenta de esta magnitud! _

_-Nanami al escuchar aquel regaño, no pudo contener sus lágrimas de alegría y despreocupación, al sentir aquella calidez y mal humor característico de su familiar, e respondió entre susurros y temblor que no podía controlar de sus labios- ~To-tomoe perdóname, perdóname por salir y-y disculp.. _

_~Shhh -Acallando su débil voz, pego sus labios a los de su diosa, besandola de forma muy calida, sorprendiendo a Nanami, que abrió sus ojos como dos platos brillantes, sonrojadase, correspondió poco a poco, aquel beso que tanto anhelaba- _

_Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos en aquél dulce e tierno beso, el zorro se distancio unos sentimetros susurrandole algo entre labios. _

_~No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera.. _

_-Nanami aún sonrojada y con frío, miro a su familiar un poco culpable por ocasionarle nuevamente problemas- ~L-lo siento Tomoe.. _

_~Ahhh -Suspiro el zorro, parándose y extendiendole la mano- ~Vamos Nanami tenemos que resguardarnos, la tormenta comienza a empeorar.. _

_-Nanami tomó su mano y levantándose con dificulta, asintió con su cabeza- ~P-pero donde iremos Tomoe ? No hay un lugar, y-y eh buscado, pero solo encontré este árbol ! _

_~No subestimes mi habilidad para encontrar algún lugar molesta -Tomoe sujeto fuertemente del brazo a Nanami y la cargo entre los suyos, apresurandose para encontrar algún lugar hueco donde refugiarse- _

_~N-no lo hago -respondió con los cachetes inflados y un poco tarde la diosa que se encontraba entre los brazos de su amado zorro, muy sonrojada-_

_ ** CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

**Qué pasará con Tomoe y Nanami podrán resguardarse de la tormenta ?, llegarán al templo Mikage ?! Que les esperara al Zorro y a la Diosa ?! **

**Bueno esto es una parte la subire en dos partes, ya que para mi punto de vista!, perderá emoción, si esta todo junto x3 Gracias nuevamente por todo y espero les allá gustado !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno después, de no se cuanto, regreso xD con la historia completa u/n/u, espero les guste y bueno subire el cap 2 , xD escribí mucho y no me di cuenta!((están advertidos jajaja))**

** Les agradezco sus comentarios, tome sus palabras muy en cuenta y les agradezco sus consejos arigato y espero disfruten!**

** Capítulo 2 : Correspondidos **

Luego de tomar a Nanami entre sus brazos. El zorro decide buscar algun lugar donde refugiarse. Paso varios minutos caminando sin encontrar lugar alguno, pero a lo lejos con poca vicibilidad, Tomoe logró allar un gran árbol con un hueco donde podían resguardarse de la tormenta, que había empeorado. El zorro se dirigió rápidamente allí con un gran alivio y al entrar en el hueco, dejo a Nanami sentada, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la diosa, que no paraba de temblar.

-Se rasco la cabeza con un leve sonrojo, por lo que estába por proponer e acercándose a ella lentamente sujeto su barbilla e hizo que lo mirase fijo a sus ojos lavanda- ~Quítate la ropa -Dijo muy tranquilo-

~Ehhh! -Nanami roja como un tomate, se alejo un poco de su familiar, tomando a mal lo dicho- ~N-no, no are eso pervertido! -Grito la diosa con su corazón agitado-

-Tomoe la miro con el séño fruncido, al notar el repentino cambio, de la tonta diosa e la tomó de los brazos con cuidado y acercando su rostro al suyo la miro algo enojado- ~No te are nada IDIOTA, quítate la ropa!, estas que mueres de frío y te pones en esa posición ! .Solo te daré mi calor corporal, así lograras reponerte rapido.. -El obcervaba a la diosa, esperando una de sus tantas respuestas de niña-

~Mmm -Nanami se puso de todos colores al pensar como seria el estar desnuda frente a su familiar, le apenaba, mas por el echo de que se había olvidado de usar brasier, pero por otro lado, sabía que tenia razón, era la única opción que tenia para dejar de sufrir aquel frío infernal- ~B-bueno mm -Dijo la diosa resignada-

~Entonces quítate el saco y la blusa, están mojadas por la nieve, que se derritió sobre ellos-Respondió el zorro mientras se paraba sacandose su kimono azul, con llamas morado oscuro, poniéndolo sobre el suelo de aquel árbol hueco, con la idea de que serviría, para poder sentarse cómodos-

~Sii -Respondió Nanami que con vergüenza se quitaba aquel saco lila y bufanda húmedas, mientras obcervaba a Tomoe muy sonrojada, al ver lo desprenderse de su prenda -

~Pasa algo Nanami?!, sacate la blusa rápido o que esperas! que me congele ? -Le grito algo brusco el zorro, que se encontraba con solo la bata,de abajo del yukata, provocando una mueca de disgusto a su maestra-

~YAA VAAA ! tonto... -Grito y murmuró la diosa, que temblaba exageradamente y que con un poco de dificultad, se deshizo de sus prendas dejándolas a un lado- ~Y-ya T-tomoe -Respondió abrazándose así misma del frío y vergüenza-

-Tomoe aun abriendo su bata, miro de reojo hacia donde se encontraba y noto el torso desnudo de su bella maestra, notando que no llevava su brasier y lo que cubrían sus delgados e blanquecinos brazos eran sus senos, que al parecer eran más grandes de lo que suponía, sin poder dejar de mirarla con ojos deseosos, decidió controlarse- ~Nanami.. -Susurro, arrodillandose frente a ella y con cuidado tomó sus hombros aferrandola lo más rápido posible, tratando evadir su rostro, mientras la ponía sobre su yukata-

Es-estas muy cálido -Susurro su maestra, que deslizó sus brazos asta su espalda abrazandolo con fuerza, mientras sentía los latidos acelerado de su corazon, sentía morirse al sentir la calida piel de su amado-

-Tomoe la abrazo con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su diosa, admirando su aroma a frutos, tan típico de ella- ~Hueles bien Nanami -Dijo con un tono bajo, pero sensual-

-Sintiendo como su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, sintió el calido aliento de Tomoe en su cuello, haciendo que un pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo- ~T-tomoe.. -Dijo muy nerviosa-

-El zorro con cuidado la recostó sobre la yukata sin despegarse de su cuerpo y tomó con delicadeza el costado de su vestimenta cubriendo la espalda desnuda de Nanami, y sin poder evitarlo bajo su mirada asta su rostro, cual lo obcervaba de la misma manera-

~Tomoe y-yo. .-Se detuvo, muy nerviosa e con valor volvió a susurrarle a su amado- ~T-te amo...

Un silencio incómodo, se apoderó de aquel lugar, Tomoe no respondía, ni ponía mueca alguna, Nanami comenzaba a deprimirse, sentia sus lagrimas amenazando con salir nuevamente, en su mente se hacía presente aquel recuerdo, de cuando fue rechazada por el mismo.

Por otro lado Tomoe, estaba impactado por volver a escuchar aquellas palabras- ~Yo...También... -Acarició su mejilla e levantó su barbilla con delicadeza, bajo su mirada penetrante a sus ojos llorosos y no resistiendo, pego sus labios contra los suyos-

~Tomo..mm -Susurro entre labios la diosa que correspondió aquel beso que deseaba sentir nuevamente, deslizó sus manos con cuidado rozando su suave piel, dirijiendose asta sus hombros-

-Tomoe no controlandose por aquel rose, se incorporó un poco sin abandonar sus labios, colocándose sobre su bella maestra que lo estaba volviendo loco, apoyo sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza y en un intento desesperado de Nanami por tratar de respirar, aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su cavidad bucal, buscando muy deseoso su lengua para danzar apacionada mente junto a la suya. La bella joven deslizaba sus brazos rodeando el cuello de su amado familiar, hundiendo sus dedos en su platiado cabello. El zorro se distancio de sus labios unos centímetros obcervando sus ojos canela, sonrió levemente incorporándose un poco apreciando el cuerpo de su diosa. ~Hermoso...-Susurro entre dientes, mientras se deslizaba a su cuello el cual llenaba de pequeños besos e mordidas marcando su delicada piel, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba cuidadosamente a uno de sus senos, el cual tomó por completo con su palma, masajeandolo con delicadeza, sintiendo a su vez como el delicado boton rosa sobre salía a medida que lo rozaba.

Nanami jadeava, e se arqueaba un poco al sentir aquella sensación nueva que embriagaba su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Tomoe al escuchar sus dulces jadeos, que eran una bella sinfonía para sus delicadas orejas, bajaba por su cuello e llegando a su pecho abrió un poco su boca introduciendo el pequeño botón e obcervaba como se agitaba la joven, a medida que su lengua rozaba y jalaba con sus colmillos, el pequeño botón tan delicioso que en lapsos succionaba como si fuese a salir algo de el. ~Sabes delicioso...Nanami -Susurro el zorro con una sonrisa leve haciendo sonrojar demaciado a su maestra que se exitada y acaloraba cada ves mas-

Pérdida en su mente, la Deidad pensaba. ((No puedo creer que de un momento a otro este acalorada de esta manera, siento que mi pecho estallara))-la diosa se agitaba cada ves mas, respirando muy rapido-

Tomoe obcervaba los cambios brusco de su diosa, dándole un poco de gracia ~Nanami mírame -Sujeto su barbilla con cuidado y la beso posesivo, apoderándose bruscamente de aquellos labios que le pertenecían a el, mientras aprovechando el descuido de su amada, abandonaba con delicadeza su seno,bajando cuidadosamente asta su abdomen, donde se decide explorar curioso, introduciendo su mano sobre su pantalón e bragas, sintiendo como la mujer que deseaba se había humedecido, sorprendiendo lo un poco- ~Estas muy húmeda, acaso es por mi Nanami? -Pregunto el familiar con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras frotaba los labios delicadamente. Sin poder dejar de jadear, la diosa respondió muy bajo- ~S-sii

El zorro por otro lado insatisfecho de aquella respuesta, introdujo con cuidado uno de sus dedos en la pequeña cavidad húmeda que lo resibia, mientras se dedicaba a rozar su interior acercándose a los labios de su exitada maestra.

~Dime Nanami estas así por mi ?

Nanami arqueaba su espalda, sin poder evitar uno que otro gemido respondió ahogada en el placer. ~S-SII

Al verla de esa manera tan exitante, el zorro introdujo un dedo más, moviendo de arriba abajo rozando sus paredes, que se estrechaban con el movimiento. Mordió su barbilla con deseo e apresuró el movimiento de sus dedos.

~To-tomoeee -Nombraba al dueño de sus suspiros y deseos, aruñaba su espalda y hombros con fuerza, mientras de pronto se arqueo dejando salir un dulce gemido que deileto a Tomoe...

Nanami sintió como su cuerpo satisfecho ardía cada ves mas. El zorro beso sus labios un poco brusco, con cuidado saco ambos dedos de su cavidad llevándolos a su boca, donde los lamió, haciendo sonrojar como un tomate maduro a Nanami que se ahogaba en sus jadeos, este se acercó con cuidado a su oreja donde susurró- ~Estas lista ?.

La pequeña diosa sentía su corazón, que parecía salirse por su garganta e asintiendo, sintió como su amado Tomoe quitaba junto a su ropa íntima su jean, mientras lo veía deslizarse asta su abdomen, que ardia, al sentir cada beso que dejaba. Tomoe con cuidado término de sacar sus prendas que dejó aún costado, e levanto su pierna, dejando un recorrido de besos en su pierna, muslo e cerca de su intimidad . Levantó su mirada, hacia el rostro de la mujer a la cual iba a poseer, deslizandose asta sus labios. Tomoe se levantó un poco, para terminar de despojarse de aquellas prendas que sobraban, la diosa apenada miraba de reojo a su familiar eh susurro muy nerviosa. ~To-tomoe te amo.

El demonio con una sonrisa dulce, tomó con una de sus suaves manos, el rostro de su amada besandola con delicadeza, mientras entraba en ella con cuidado con miedo de lastimarla, sintiendo a su ves como sus labios eran amenazados por los gemidos de Nanami que deseaban salir, deslizó ambas manos a la cadera de la joven terminando de penetrarla, moviendose en lapsos para acostumbrarla a su cuerpo. Sus orejas delicadas, captaron el gemido ahogado de Nanami, que se hacía notar al distanciar sus labios, la joven sentía como su interior dolía y a la ves le producía un placer inigualable, estiró sus brazos sujetando el cuello de su familiar con fuerza aferrandolo a sus senos. ~To-tomoee amm -jadeava muy exitada.

Tomoe puso uno de sus brazos al costado de su cabeza y con uno de ellos sujetó, su delicada mejilla, tomando posesión de los labios que con placer disfrutaba, mientras movía cuidadosamente su cadera entrando y saliendo de su intimidad humedecida, que falicitaba los movimientos. ~Amm Nanami...-gemía el zorro exitado mientras sentía el fuerte agarre.

Nanami abrió los ojos, invadida por un placer intenso que se extendía desde sus pies a la columna e sintió como unos poderosos y dulces labios cubrían los suyos. Tomoe la beso intensamente, mordisqueó su labio inferior, haciéndola suspirar eh introdujo su lengua en su boca, encontrándose con la de ella y empezando una danza dulce, luchando por ver quien se rozaba más contra el otro, mientras no detenía sus movimientos. El zorro sentía el delicado cuerpo de su maestra chocar contra el suyo en un vaivén, aumentando aun más sus acometidas, acelerando cada ves mas el ritmo hasta que Nanami grito retorciendose entre sus brazos. Tomoe obcerva anonadado como su amada arquea su espalda mientras llegaba a su órgasmo, nuevamente, cual segundos después lo hacía el, quien agotado se recostó sobre su pecho escuchando con sus sensibles oídos los latidos que provenían de ella. Nanami lo abrazó, acariciándole la suave cabellera plateada, notando los suaves orejas moverse de forma divertida al tacto de la misma e susurro despacio- ~Tomoe te amo.

-Al escuchar esas tres palabras, que su diosa profesava cada ves que podía para el, se levantó con cuidado asta sus labios donde los beso delicadamente, mientras se dejaba caer a un costado sobre la yukata que había dejado en el suelo e le susurro dulcemente. ~Nanami te amo, no te vallas jamás de mi lado, no te lo permito ! se mía...

-Nanami sonrió sorprendida ante tal declaración del hombre que deseaba con tanta devoción, e lo abrazo muy fuerte hundiendo su rostro en su suave y perfumado pecho- ~Jamás me apartere de tu lado mi Tomoe..

-El la abrazo muy fuerte apoyando su barbilla en su cabello, oliendo aquel dulce perfume que adoraba y con una sonrisa susurro- ~Te amo..

Recostados apreciaron aquel momento tan íntimo y dulce que pasaban, en un dulce silencio donde solo se escuchaban sus latidos agitados, que poco a poco eran calmados, por la trankilidad de esa fria noche nevada..

Mientras que sin notarlo ambos se rindiéron a la penumbra de la bella noche, que había concretado su eterno amor.

* * *

Al día siguente partieron al templo con sus manos entrelazadas una de la otra, recorriendo ese camino casi eterno, que camino Nanami por la noche y al llegar al templo Mikage, muy felices de que porfin podrian descansar comodos y trankilos, esa paz por parte de Tomoe se desvaneció al ver abrirse de un golpe la puerta.

~Nanami-chan -Grito el chico de cabello albino, abrazandola con fuerza haciendo melodrama, para no perder esa costumbre. ~Estábamos preocupados por ti ! Donde habían estado ?! -pregunto la serpiente con una mirada de desconcierto-

Nanami miro a Tomoe y el la miro a ella, ambos se sonrojaron y el obcervador Mizuki, no pudo evitar preguntar sólo para molestar.

~Eh que pasa con ambos ?! Tomoe no te sobrepasaste con Nanami-chan verdad ?! -Miro a su compañero zorro con el seño fruncido y ojos picaros.

Tomoe lo miro con una sonrisa alardera y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza albina de la detestable serpiente, que no soportaba.

Alli comenzaba una nueva riña entre ambos familiares ! .Que se gritaban entre sí rompiendo con la paz en el templo Mikage nuevamente.

* * *

**Fin de la historia jeje espero les allá gustado, puse todo de mi para poder hacerlo lo más parecidos. Gracias por sus comentarios les agradezco mucho! Espero poder leer más fic de esta maravillosa serie ya que me encanta daddasdadass besitossss**

ColmilloNegro


End file.
